This new variety of sugar cane with the identifying number CL77-797 originated as a seedling produced by the inventor by crossing the variety CL61-620 as a female with a mixture of varieties as male. In this form of variety designation, which is well known to sugar cane breeders, "CL" denotes the breeding locality or station, i.e. Clewiston, Fla.; 77 represents the year that the particular variety was first grown, i.e. 1977; and 797 is the distinctive number assigned to that variety among those grown in that year. The cross was made in December 1975, at Clewiston, Fla. and this new variety was selected from among the progeny of the cross. The inventor has subsequently asexually reproduced the new variety at Clewiston, Fla., by means of stem cuttings.
The new variety matures early (i.e. has commercially acceptable sucrose levels beginning in November), maintains a high level of sucrose throughout the harvest season (a typical harvest season is November 1 to March 15), produces high tons per acre of cane and high tons per acre of sugar. In a trial with six replications in a randomized complete-block design over three crops (i.e., three crops were harvested from the same six plots) on a medium mineral Terra Ceia organic soil, the new clone averaged higher in both early and late percent yield of sucrose (yield of 96.degree. sucrose, percent cane) and higher in both early and late tons per acre of sucrose than standard cultivars CL61-620 and CP70-1133 . The new clone produced more tons per acre of cane than CP70-1133 and slightly less than CL61-620. In a trial with four replications in a randomized complete-block design extending over three crop years on a low mineral Terra Ceia organic soil, the new clone averaged higher in both early and late percent yield of sucrose than standard cultivars CL61-620 and CP72-1210 . The new clone exceeded CP72-1210 in tons per acre of cane and both early and late tons per acre of sucrose. The new clone approached CL61-620 in tons per acre of cane, and both early and late tons per acre of sucrose. The new clone has been competitive with standard cultivars under large scale outfield testing practices. During the 1994-95 season CL77-797 was compared with both CL61-620 and CP80-1827 in the first crop of successively planted cane (successive planting refers to the cycle of planting in which the old stubble is disced out immediately after harvest, the field prepared for planting, then planted with sugar cane after only a few weeks). The large scale outfield testing fields, which varied from 35 to 70 acres each, were distributed over variable organic soil types, and varied in planting dates and harvest dates. CL77-797 averaged higher in percent yield of sucrose, tons per acre of cane, and tons per acre of sucrose than either CL61-620 or CP80-1827.
In one regular commercial planting following fallow in a 37-acre field, this new variety produced 88 tons per acre of cane and 9.8 tons per acre of sugar in a 17-month crop.
The new variety is not recommended for commercial use on sandy soils.
Based on experimental tests and extensive field observations the new variety is judged to be resistant to several diseases common to Florida. In inoculation tests the variety was highly resistant to smut (caused by Ustilago scitaminea Syd. and P. Syd.), resistant to ratoon stunting disease (caused by Clavibacter xyli subsp. xyli, Davis), resistant to leaf scald (caused by Xanthomonas albilineans Ashby, Dowson) and to sugarcane mosaic virus strains A, B, D, and E. In order to verify the inoculation tests, extensive field observations were made and the variety was found to maintain its resistance to the four diseases above under commercial cultural practices. Further, based on extensive field observations the new variety is judged to be resistant to rust disease (caused by Puccinia melanocephala Syd. and P. Syd.), eye spot disease (caused by Bipolaris sacchari (Butl.) Shoemaker), and brown stripe (caused by Cochliobolus stenospilus (Drechs.) Mat. and Yam. The new clone is subject to natural infections of pokkah being (caused by Fusarium moniliforme Sheldon).
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved variety of sugar cane.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of the drawings and appended claim, and upon reference to the accompanying drawings.